vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mana Eimiya
|-|Cute girl= |-|Final Form= Summary Mana is a being of supernatural power and is ranked a Category D by the Japanese Government. She is also called "Humanity's Guardian Angel". Although her species feeds on the souls of Humans, she herself has never eaten a human soul. This is what causes her body to be "weak" compared to other Category D Titans. After she eats the dying Makoto, her grief triggers a response and instead of her usual empowered state she grows to 4946 meters tall. Her powers seem to change as well, distance becomes no barrier from her rage as she crushes all opposition to Earth. Punching straight through the ground and attacking enemies on other sides of the planet. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B | At least 7-A | At least 6-A | At least 6-A | At least 4-C Name: Mana Eimiya, "Humanity's Guardian Angel" Origin: Choudokyuu Shoujo 4946 Gender: Female Age: About 15 years old Classification: Monster Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Weapon Master, Soul Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Energy Attacks, Sizeshifting, Flight, Spaceflight, Regeneration, Telepathy Attack Potency: City Block level | At least Mountain level | At least Continent level (Part of her energy beam destroyed about 1/10 of a Moon's surface) | At least Continent level | At least Star level (She is able to stop the Sun's self-destruction) Speed: At least Hypersonic | At least High Hypersonic (At least Mach 34) | At least High Hypersonic (At least Mach 34) | At least Sub-Relativistic (Reached Moscow from a Tokyo in few seconds) | Unknown, likely FTL (Reached the Sun from the Earth in a short time) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: City Block Class | Mountain Class | Continent Class | Continent Class | Star Class Durability: City Block level | At least City Block level | At least Mountain level | At least Continent level (She is much more stronger than monsters which are much more stronger than Kirin) | At least Star level (She is able to endure the Sun's self-destruction) Stamina: Average Range: Kilometers | Kilometers | Thousands of kilometers | Thousands of kilometers | Millions of kilometers Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Unknown Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Yōkai:' She is inherently a supernatural entity that has absorbed the soul of a dying girl, but the soul took the body of the Yōkai that consumed it. Thus the ordinary human soul has received tremendous powers of an ancient demon. **'Enormous size:' Even ordinary Mana's attacks, due to her size, are able to destroy skyscrapers. And her body is strong enough to withstand the attacks of other ancient demons and aliens. **'Superhuman senses:' Mana's senses are much sharper human's senses. For example, she can hear and recognize the voice of a specific person at a distance of several kilometers. **'Soul Leech:' Mana can absorb human souls, using them for restoring and storing energy. Even the energy of one soul is sufficient for use a strong attack (able to partially destroy the moon). Mana can absorb the soul of the whole (the person dies) and can take only a fraction of spiritual energy (the strong man is able to remain alive). **'Power Attack:' The ability to concentrate energy in the form of a powerful beam. This is a strong attack of Mana's, it enabled her to win against the aliens and other ancient demons. *'Base Form:' Mana without absorbing human's souls. *'Second Form:' Mana after absorbing (partially) one strong soul. *'Third Form:' Mana after absorbing (partially) two strong souls. *'Giant Form:' Mana after merging with Makoto's soul. *'Final Form:' Mana after absorbing (partially) all humans' souls. Key: Base Form | Second Form | Third Form | Giant Form | Final Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Choudokyuu Shoujo 4946 Category:Female Characters Category:Monsters Category:Youkai Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Giants Category:Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Tragic Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Soul Users Category:Telepaths Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4